To be
by HK69
Summary: [UP!] Akan menjadi apa kisah cinta kita? akankah semua berakhir bahagia? Akankah kebahagiaan kita menjadi kebahagiaan untuk orang orang yang kita sayangi pula? Jadi... akan menjadi apa semua kisah yang kita mulai? / Chanyeol - Baekhyun / CHANBAEK /
1. Chapter 1

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan langkah anggun bersama gaun indah yang ia kenakan, tangannya merangkul tangan sang Ayah dengan begitu banyak kebahagian. Senyum menawan sang Ayah membuatnya ikut tersenyum, walaupun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia begitu gugup. Setelah hampir 2 bulan menyiapkan segala hal, hari ini, semuanya terlihat begitu sempurna.

Ibu berdiri sana, dengan tatapan haru yang membahagiakan, begitu juga dengan sanak saudara yang lain dan teman-temannya. Semuanya ikut bahagia. Hari berbahagia.

Mungkin ini semua hanya tentang penyatuan bisnis, tapi untuk perasaan itu akan tumbuh ketika terbiasa bukan, jadi itu tidak masalah. Terkadang perjodohan akan membawamu pada jodoh yang sebenarnya.

Pria itu tampan, hanya berselang satu tahun dengannya. Ia juga sopan dan berhati lembut, membuatnya terjatuh dan terjatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Mata bulatnya terlihat begitu indah layaknya bulan purnama, senyum lebarnya begitu menawan. Itulah pemikat dari semuanya.

Ia berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan begitu teduh. Balutan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih itu semakin menawan dan mempesona melekat di tubuh atletisnya. Terus menariknya, dan terjebak ke dalam degupan menyenangkan.

Ia mulai jatuh cinta kepada, calon suaminya.

 **.**

"Apakah kau Park Chanyeol bersedia menerima Choi Sooyoung sebagai istrimu yang sah di mata Tuhan dan hukum, serta saling menjaga satu sama lain sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Apakah kau Choi Sooyoung bersedia menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai suamimu yang sah di mata Tuhan dan hukum, serta saling menjaga satu sama lain sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Semua berjalan begitu cepat, dan ketika sang pendeta meminta mereka untuk berciuman, ia malu. Melirik pada pria yang telah sah menjadi suaminya. Pria itu tersenyum namun entah alasan apa ia tak menyukai senyuman itu.

Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Sooyoung, semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Mata wanita itu terpejam, malu untuk menatap suaminya. Ini ciuman pertama mereka. Ini skinship pertama mereka. Ini mendembarkan. Ia menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.

Matanya terbuka, membulat sempurna, menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum di hadapannya.

Dia tidak menciumnya, pria itu tidak menciumnya. Dia hanya mendekatkan bibirnya, sangat dekat, tapi tidak sampai kedua bibir mereka menyatu.

Tangan Chanyeol mengelus tengkuk Sooyoung, mencium kening wanita itu dan berujar sesuatu dengan suara yang begitu pelan. Namun Sooyoung tidak setuli itu, mengingat jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

Ia mendengarnya, bagaimana suara berat itu berucap begitu parau,

"Maafkan aku."

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun**

 **And Other cast**

 **BL – YAOI – ROMANCE DRAMA**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kringggg Kringggg_

Suara dering jam weker membuatnya yang tertidur pulas menyergitkan dahi, namun tak lama kedua tangannya menggapai jam weker dan mematikannya. Bibirnya sesekali menguap, setelah mematikan jam weker dan kembali melatakannya di atas nakas samping ranjangnya ia mengambil ponsel yang terletak tepat di samping jam weker. Dengan tangan yang sesekali mengusap mata agar penglihatannya terlihat jelas, ia mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

Panggilan tersambung. Senyum kecil terpatri di wajah kantuknya.

"Yeol-ah~" Panggilnya dengan suara parau, yang mana hanya di balas dengan gumaman berat yang tak kalah parau dengan suaranya.

"Bangunlah, kau harus bekerja hari ini. Satu jam lagi aku akan ke apartemenmu." Kembali, hanya gumaman yang terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Aish! Bangun Yeol! Jangan kembali tidur, kau mendengarku? Jawab aku, jangan hanya mengeluarkan suara mendengkur yang menyebalkan." Bentakan keras keluar dari bibirnya, wajah kantuk itu menghilang dan berganti dengan wajah geram.

' _Oke sayang, aku kan segera mandi.'_ Tanpa sadar, wajah geramnya berubah menjadi senyuman manis di sana.

"Segera. Sekarang. Aku tidak akan memberimu sarapan jika saat aku sampai kau belum rapi! Mengerti!"

' _Jangan terlalu banyak berteriak sayang, nanti lehermu memerah.'_ Pipi gembilnya mengembung dengan bibir yang terpout kesal lalu tangannya yang bebas ia bawa untuk menyentuh lehernya.

' _Hey, jangan poutkan bibirmu, aku jadi ingin menciumnya._ ' Tangan yang semula berada di lehernya, kini berpindah menutupi bibirnya. Kepalanya bergerak gusar menatap keseliling kamar, namun ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh.

'Cepatlah datang, aku akan segera mandi sayang.' Panggilan sudah terputus, namun tangan Baekhyun enggan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Heol, apa ia memasang CCTV di kamarku?!" Mata sipitnya terus menatap mengelilingi sudut kamar dengan tajam. Hingga ponselnya kembali berbunyi, tepat di depan telinganya, membuatnya terkejut hingga melempar ponsel itu begitu saja. Beruntung ponselnya masih terjatuh di atas kasurnya.

 _New message from Yeol_

Dan setelah membaca pesan itu teriakan keras dari kamar Baekhyun terdengar. Ia keluar dari kamar dengan membanting pintu kamar begitu keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdentum yang cukup keras. Cukup membuat ibu dan ayah yang tengah tidur di kamar bawah terkejut dengan helaan nafas panjang. Tingkah putranya seperti gadis yang tengah mengalami puber.

 **.**

' _Segera. Sekarang. Aku tidak akan memberimu sarapan jika saat aku sampai kau belum rapi! Mengerti!_ ' senyum lebar menguar dengan sangat menawan bahkan dengan mata terpejam sekalipun. Wajahnya terlihat kacau, begitu juga rambutnya namun hal itu tidak membuatnya buruk, justru itu semakin terlihat mempesona dan menawan.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berteriak sayang, nanti lehermu memerah." Sekarang ia terkekeh tertahan. Matanya terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan dua bola mata hitam yang sangat menghipnotis. Lalu menatap langit-langit kamar dengan senyuman kecil, membayangkan wajah merajuk kekasihnya.

"Hey, jangan poutkan bibirmu, aku jadi ingin menciumnya." Senyum jail itu terpatri pada wajahnya, cerahnya bahkan mengalahkan sinar matahari yang mengintip di balik jendela. Tubuhnya ia bawa bangun, dengan asal ia mengusak surainya yang terlihat tidak teratur semakin berantakan. Ia mendongak, melihat jam dinding, pukul enam lewat sepuluh menit.

Ia menatap ponselnya kembali, penasaran mengapa tak ada jawaban namun panggilan masih tersambung. Pria itu hanya terkekeh, "Cepatlah datang, aku akan segera mandi sayang."

Setelah memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak ia berdiri dan melempar ponselnya asal di atas ranjang. Langkah kakinya ia bawa menuju balkon dengan sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku setelah tidur semalaman.

Ketika tangannya bertumpu pada balkon kamarnya, kekehan terdengar dari mulutnya, "Apa yang ia pikirkan? Apa tebakanku tepat lalu dia mengira aku memasang kamera pengintai di kamarnya?"

Kembali tawa berat itu terdengar, setelah ia bertanya entah pada siapa.

Langkah lebarnya ia bawa kembali menuju ranjang, mengambil ponsel dan mengetikan sesuatu dengan cepat sebelum melemparkan ponselnya kembali ke ranjang, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan tawa yang begitu terdengar _menyeramkan_.

Message have been sent to Baekhyunee

 _Aku meletakannya di setiap sudut kamarmu, bahkan aku juga meletakan di dalam bathup-mu. Segeralah mandi, dan cepatlah datang, aku merindukanmu dan kelaparan_.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa tidak mengatakan jika persediaan susu di sini habis?" Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, kembali memakan sarapannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun berdecak kesal dengan reaksi pria besarnya.

"Jika kau mengatakannya, aku bisa mampir ke mini market sebelum kesini, tsk." Dengan dua botol air di kedua tangannya ia berjalan mendekati meja makan dan mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya ia meletakan salah satu botol tepat di hadapan pria besar itu.

"Kau ada kelas hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika sarapannya telah habis, tangganya ia bawa untuk mengambil pisang untuk pencuci mulut. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Focus akan makanannya.

"Makan siang bersama?" Baekhyun terdiam sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepala membuat yang lebih pria di hadapannya menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Aku ingin makan siang bersama," rajuk si besar yang mana hal itu membuat yang lebih mungil menyerngitkan dahi lalu membuat pergerakan seperti akan muntah. Bagaimana bisa pria itu merajuk dengan suara besar yang terdengar begitu aneh dan – menjijikan.

"Makan malam?" tanyanya lagi, binar mata bulan purnama itu penuh harap. Namun ia kembali jengkel pada si mungil, melahap pisangnya besar dan mengunyahnya dengan kasar. Menatap sengit ke arah pria yang lebih mungil darinya itu karena kembali gelengan yang ia terima untuk ajakan makan bersama.

"Yeol?"

"Kau merajuk?"

"Kau sedang pms ya, kenapa sensitif seka- YAK!" Chanyeol melemparkan kulit pisang tepat di wajah Baekhyun, yang mana hal itu membuat si mungil menggeram kesal. Namun, bukannya merasa bersalah, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun menantang dan mengedikan bahunya acuh melihat tatapan tajam si mungil.

"Ah, sepertinya kau serius sedang pms." Dan tawa keras Baekhyun memenuhi seisi apartemen Chanyeol, setelah pria besar itu berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Terkadang, Chanyeol akan terlihat lebih menjengkelkan darinya. Mengingat usia mereka terpaut 3 tahun dengan Chanyeol yang seharusnya lebih dewasa darinya. Namun, semua hanya tentang angka, bukan perilaku.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dengan raut wajah geram. Bagaimana tidak, kekasihnya baru saja meledeknya –bukan tetapi menghinanya. Dia hanya ingin makan bersama, tetapi si mungil terus saja menolak dan jelas itu membuatnya kesal. Dan bukannya mengerti, si mungil itu malah membuat suasana hatinya semakin memburuk.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju _Walkin Closet_ untuk mengambil jas dan dasinya. Lebih baik ia berangkat bekerja dan menenangkan suasana hatinya yang buruk di pagi yang cerah ini.

"Kita makan siang bersama besok, hari ini aku harus menyelesaikan tugas ujianku sampai besok pagi bersama teman kampusku. Jadi, mohon pengertiannya yaa pria besarku?" Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang, melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Chanyeol erat dengan wajah yang mengelus punggung si besar itu dengan manja.

"Masih mengabaikan ku hmm?" Baekhyun sedikit mendongak, tangan kanannya yang berada di pinggang Chanyeol terangkat dan berpindah menyentuh telinga si besar. Masih dengan posisi _Back hug._

"Dimana?" tanya si besar, "Di rumahku. Teman-temanku akan menginap disana setelah kelas siang ini."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun yang berada di pingganya lalu berbalik menghadap si mungil. Menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut dan menarik tengkuknya, membawa bibirnya tepat berhadapan dengan bibir si mungil.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan malam dirumahmu jika begitu." Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Chanyeol, lalu mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya, "Jangan jadi bayi besar yang manja. Masih ada hari esok untuk makan siang dan makan malam. Alibi makan malammu itu akan menghancurkan jadwal pengerjaan tugasku. Jadi, aku menolak kedatanganmu." Chanyeol balas mengecup bibir si mungil,

"Dan aku akan tetap datang, walaupun kau menolak. Bukankah kau tau itu?" Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Chanyeol tetapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menahannya dan kembali meletakan kedua tangan si mungil di wajahnya.

"Aku memaksa. Jadi jangan coba menghindariku, mengerti?" Bibir si mungil terpout sebal, matanya ia alihkan agar tidak menatap Chanyeol. Ia kesal tapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Akh! Kenapa kau menggigitnya Yeol?!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol menjauh, lalu mengusap hidungnya yang terkena gigitan si besar, "Karena aku merindukannya?" tanya si besar dengan kerlingan mata yang membuat Baekhyun menatap horror kearahnya.

"Cepatlah, aku akan terlambat ke kelas nanti." Baekhyun berbicara sambil berjalan membelakangi Chanyeol, dengan kaki yang di hentak-hentakan kesal Baekhyun membuatnya terkekeh lalu segera berjalan mengikuti sang kekasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nanti malam kau tidak perlu menyiapkan makanan, katakana itu juga pada ibumu. Aku akan yang akan membelinya. Di mengerti sayang?" Tangannya mengusak surai si mungil gemas, dan Baekhyun dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, "Hey kenapa menggigitnya? Aku sedang menyetir sayang."

Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol begitu saja, membuat si empunya tertawa dan kembali mengusak surainya. "Manisnya," ujar Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Merutuki degup jantungnya yang menggila dengan pipi yang terasa terbakar.

"Biarkan saja Baek, jika kau berdegup dan merona itu tandanya kau mencintaiku, bukan begitu?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepala kearah Chanyeol yang masih fokus menyetir menatap jalanan di depannya. Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan tatapan itu, tatapan horrornya.

' _Apa dia cenayang_?'

Tangan Chanyeol yang bebas, bergerak mencubit gemas pipi si mungil lalu berlanjut menarik hidung bangirnya, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, ketahuilah aku seorang pembisnis bukan cenayang." Baekhyun terbatuk, efek karena terlalu terkejut.

"Lagi? Kenapa kau begitu menyeramkan hari ini?" Chanyeol menoleh sebentar menatap wajah terkejut kekasihnya lalu menyerngitkan dahi bingung dengan arah pembicaraan si mungil.

"Apa kau benar memasang kamera pengintai di kamarku?" Tawa keras nan berat itu terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Baekhyun, ia mendengus, bersandar kasar dan bersilang tangan dengan bibir yang berbicara tanpa suara –mengumpat.

"Apa kau tidak sadar jika aku memasangnya?" Mata sipit itu terbelak, menatap kekasihnya yang mengedikan alis dengan wajah yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Serius Yeol! Kau benar melakukannya? Dimana? Katakan dimana kau meletakannya?!"

"Kau benar ingin tahu?" Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu dengan secepat kedipan mata Chanyeol mengecup kening dan kedua matanya. Sangat cepat. Sungguh.

"Di sana. Aku meletakannya disana." Senyuman itu terlihat begitu menyebalkan, namun entah mengapa Baekhyun juga tidak bisa menepisnya jika senyuman itu begitu sangat memikatnya. Ia kembali jatuh cinta. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

…

 **K** embali dengan story baru. Semoga kalian suka, dan dapat menikmatinya dengan baik.

Jika ada kritik dan saran, silahkan tinggalkan di kolom komentar.

Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Suara bel dan ketukan pintu membuat Ibu Baekhyun yang tengah membuat adonan kue menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk melihat siapa tamu yang berkunjung. Langkah wanita paruh baya itu melangkah perlahan menuju pintu utama, melihat _intercom_ terlebih dulu untuk melihat siapakah yanbg berkunjung. Senyum lembut wanita paruh baya itu segera terpancar ketika tahu siapa yang berkunjung, membukakan pintu dengan cepat dan menyambut pria tampan yang sudah berdiri di sana dengan senyum menawan pula.

"Aigoo, Chanyeolie berkunjung, sudah lama kau tidak kemari, Nak." Sambut Ibu dengan semangat, sedangkan Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar penuturan Ibu mertuanya – Eh?.

"Aku merindukan ibu, karena itu berkunjung kesini." Wanita paruh baya itu kembali tersenyum, begitu bahagia melihat putra kesayangannya – Ibu sangat menyukai Chanyeol dan menganggapnya layaknya putra sendiri, dan hal itu selalu membuat Baekhyun cemburu karena Ibu selalu menaruh perhatian yang berlebihan kepada Chanyeol.

Ibu melihat kedua tangan Chanyeol menggenggam dua kantung plastik di masing-masing tangannya, melihat tatapan Ibu, Chanyeol segera menjelaskan jika ia sudah mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk makan malam bersama.

"Teman-teman Baekhyun akan menginap untuk mengerjakan tugas ujiannya," jelas Ibu ketika mereka berdua berjalan memasuki rumah keluarga Byun. Chanyeol meletakan barang bawaannya di atas meja makan.

"Baekhyun juga sudah mengatakan itu, karena itu aku membawa banyak makanan untuk teman Baekhyun juga," Ibu mengusak dan menepuk pelan bahu lebar Chanyeol, "Ibu tidak tahu jika kalian masih berhubungan dengan baik." Dan Chanyeol hanya memberi wanita paruh baya itu senyuman kaku.

"Kenapa sepi sekali, apa mereka belum pulang, Bu?" Tanya Chanyeol, ketika merasa keadaan yang sepi, dan juga karena Baekhyun tidak membalas pesannya sedari tadi. "Ah, mereka sedang membeli beberapa buku untuk materi tugas mereka." Jelas Ibu, yang membuat Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

Melepas jasnya dan ikut merapikan meja makan bersama Ibu untuk menyiapkan makanan yang ia bawa. Setelah itu, Chanyeol juga membantu Ibu untuk membuat kue. Hubungan di antara mereka begitu baik, Ibu selalu merasa nyaman jika berbicara bersama Chanyeol, jadi mereka selalu terlibat dalam obrolan santai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah ada syuting drama di sini, aw so sweetnya~" sindir Junho dengan suara yang cukup keras, namun tidak membuat pasangan di depannya itu menoleh atau merasa tersindir, sedangkan Baekhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya terkekeh mendengar sindiran kekanakan Junho.

Sungjae dan Joy, yang tengah melakukan adegan drama itu terus melakukan suap-suapan es krim, tidak memperduliklan sindiran Junho, yang dimana hal itu semakin membuat Junho mendengus keras.

"Sudahlah Jun, makanya move on dari Joy. Kau memangnya tidak lihat betapa serasinya mereka? Lagipula aku yakin, kau bisa mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik dari Joy." Ujar Baekhyun dengan santai, tidak tau jika temannya itu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengeluarkan berbagai jenis umpatan tanpa suara.

Sungjae dan Joy, baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih belum lama ini, baru sekitar 10 hari yang lalu. Dan parahnya, sebelum Joy berkencan dengan Sungjae, Junho terlebih dulu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Joy, namun, seperti yang di ketahui, hal itu tidak berhasil baik. Junho sering kali mengeluarkan kekesalannya secara terang-terangan namun pasangan itu hanya mengabaikannya layaknya angin lalu.

Tapi tenang saja, mereka tidak sampai terlibat dalam perkelahian, karena sebelumnya kedua sahabat itu sudah membuat perjanjian dengan tidak menjadikan wanita sebagai perusak persahabatan mereka. Mungkin Junho hanya akan menyindir dan terus menyindir secara langsung jika melihat kemesraan sahabat dan taksirannya itu, namun jika mereka hanya berkumpul bertiga, tidak pernah ada pembahasan tentang wanita, tidak ada sindiran menyebalkan.

"Baek Oppa!" dan di saat itu mereka semua berbalik kompak, dua di antara empat pasang mata itu menatap malas kepada gadis berambut coklat madu itu dengan dengusan. Junho dengan cepat melangkah mendekati Sungjae, berdiri di tengah tengah antara Sungjae dan Joy. Lalu menarik pasangan itu untuk berjalan lebih cepat menuju rumah Baekhyun.

"Hey, kau dari mana?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika Yeri sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Dari rumah."

"Memangnya kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, namun Yeri tidak menjawabnya, gadis itu dengan cepat mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan merangkul lengannya mengikuti langkah teman-temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami pulang!" teriak Junho yang mana hal itu membuat Sungjae memukul kepala temannya dengan begitu keras, karena suara Junho benar-benar perusak pendengaran.

"Eoh, kalian sudah selesai membeli bukunya? Dimana Baekhyun?" Tanya ibu karena tidak melihat putranya bersama teman-temanya itu. Namun sebelum Junho menjawab, terdengar lengkingan keras seorang gadis.

"IBU!"

"Hey, cantik," sapa Ibu lalu memeluk kekasih putranya itu dengan sayang. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum pada Ibu lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Namun ketika ia akan membuka pintu kamarnya, ada tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan begitu posesif.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan santai, memasuki kamarnya di ikuti oleh Yeri yang masih memeluknya dari belakang.

"Akhir pekan ini, bagaimana jika kencan?" Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Yeri, membawa tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Yeri. "Oppa sedang sibuk dengan tugas ujian, jadi bagaimana jika lain kali?" gadis itu menerjang kedalam pelukan Baekhyun, menggelengkan kepala.

"Tapi, kita belum pernah berkencan sungguhan. Aku mengerti jika Oppa sibuk, tapi apakah Oppa tidak bisa memberi waktu untuk kita berdua? Sebentar juga tak apa," ujar gadis itu di dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Akhir pekan ya?" Tanya Baekhyun, Yeri menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Baekhyun, sedikit mendongak untuk menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan penuh harap. Tangan Yeri masih memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"Oke, akan Oppa usahakan," Senyuman gadis itu merekah, dan ketika Yeri hendak mencium bibir Baekhyun, suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuat keduanya menatap terkejut dengan seorang yang berjalan keluar dari sana. Terutama Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya berkumpul di meja makan, menikmati makan malam yang di beli Chanyeol. Mereka melahapnya dengan begitu semangat, Junho masih dengan sindirannya yang melihat kembali adegan suap-suapan pasangan baru itu. Bukan hanya untuk Sungjae-Joy saja sindirannya itu, tapi juga untuk Baekhyun-Yeri, bahkan Ibu juga ikut bergabung bersama Junho.

"Jadi, Chanyeol Oppa itu Hyungnya Baek Oppa?" Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu kembali menyuapkan makanannya.

"Mereka sudah dekat sejak Baekhyunie berada di tahun terakhir JHS, dan Chanyeol juga yang menjadi guru private gratisnya Baekhyunie," kekehan Ibu terdengar lalu menatap Chanyeol yang menikmati makannya dalam diam.

"Bukan begitu Chanyeolie?" Tanya ibu, membuat Chanyeol mendongak dan tersenyum kaku kepadanya, "Mereka sangat dekat, dan Chanyeolie juga anak yang baik, jadi ibu menganggapnya layaknya putra ibu sendiri. Lagipula mereka terlihat cocok bersama, layaknya adik dan kakak yang saling menyayangi." Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, Baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepala, Junho memperhatikan mereka secara bergantian, sedangkan Yeri tersenyum kagum mendengar penuturan ibu Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah makan malam, Sungjae segera meminta ijin untuk mengantarkan Joy pulang, ibu juga meminta Baekhyun untuk mengantarkan Yeri pulang tapi gadis itu meminta untuk menginap di rumah kekasihnya. Bukan untuk yang pertama sebenarnya, karena Yeri hampir sering menginap dengan beralasan lebih lama bersama Baekhyun. Yeri sangat begitu menyukai Baekhyun.

"Hey, gadis mesum, apa kau tidak punya harga diri eoh?" bisik sinis Junho pada Yeri yang saat ini tengah duduk di sofa dengan tangan yang sibuk memakan apel.

"Wae? Wae? Wae!" Yeri melingkangkan suaranya, membuat Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk mengetik mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yeri. Tahu Baekhyun memperhatikannya, gadis itu segera pindah duduk di atas karpet, bersandar pada sisi bahu Baekhyun dengan wajah yang merajuk.

"Junho mengejekku Oppa," jarinya menunjuk pada Junho yang saat itu tengah sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Apa kau benar akan menginap lagi, Yeri-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun dan gadis itu dengan cepat mengecup pipi Baekhyun lalu mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar. Sedangkan Baekhyun, tak bereaksi, hanya fokus akan pekerjaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Yeri memang sangat manja sekali, kau tahu kan Baekhyun juga manja dan banyak merajuk? Namun ketika ia bersama Yeri, ia akan benar-benar menjadi seorang Oppa, kekasih yang gentleman, begitu Yeri selalu memuji Baekhyun, menggemaskan bukan?" Ibu dan Chanyeol tengah mengobrol di ruang makan. Ruang makan dan ruang tengah hanya di bataskan dengan meja hias, jadi mereka masih bisa melihat bagaimana keadaan di ruang tengah.

"Jadi sekarang Baekhyun sudah berkencan?" Tanya Chanyeol dimana tatapannya terfokus akan Baekhyun yang tengah mengetik.

"Bukankah dia semakin dewasa, mengencani gadis yang cantik dan manis seperti Yeri," dan Chanyeol terkekeh tertahan lalu meminum kopinya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku juga pulang, ibu," Chanyeol berdiri mengambil jasnya yang sudah ia gantung di kursi sebelumnya lalu memakainya. Tersenyum pada Ibu dan memeluk wanita paruh baya itu.

"Sering-seringlah berkunjung Chanyeolie, kau juga bisa menginap di sini, mengingat dulu kau sering sekali menginap dan tidur bersama Baekhyunie," Ibu tertawa mengingat masa lalu kedua putranya itu kembali terkenang di dalam pikirannya. "Lagipula, kau pasti kesepian jika istrimu tengah sibuk dengan jadwalnya, ya kan?" dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh untuk itu.

"Kau akan pulang?" itu Baekhyun berdiri disana, memperhatikan interaksi Chanyeol dan ibu.

"Sudah malam, dan aku punya beberapa pekerjaan yang harus di kerjakan," Ujar Chanyeol tenang, ibu dengan lembut mengusap bahu Chanyeol sayang. "Jangan terlalu lelah, Nak," Ujar ibu perhatian.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke depan jika begitu, dan Ibu, bisa tolong aku buatkan jus untuk teman-temanku," Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman kotaknya pada ibunya, membuat ibu mendengus melihat rajukan putranya sendiri.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Chanyeolie hati-hati dan ingat seringlah berkunjung kemari," setelah menunduk hormat, mereka berdua melangkah menuju pintu utama.

 **.**

 **.**

Kehening itu tercipta di antara mereka. Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang di kursi penumpang, sedangkan Chanyeol fokus mengemudi. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika Baekhyun mengantarkan Chanyeol hingga di depan pekarang rumahnya, pria mungil itu justru segera masuk ke dalam kursi penumpang mobil Chanyeol.

"Aku butuh membeli sesuatu di mini market, antar aku kesana." Terdengar seperti kalimat perintah, namun Chanyeol hanya mendiamkannya dan segera berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Hingga di dalam perjalanan pria itu terus terdiam, bahkan Baekhyun penasaran dengan suara nafas pria besarnya itu karena keheningan mereka benar-benar mencengkam.

"Kau tidak turun?" Baekhyun mengerjap, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata membulat lucu. Lalu tatapan itu segera melunak kembali dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang terdengar seperti bisikkan, tapi masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol. "Tentang?"

"Yeri." Hening kembali. "Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu tentang ini, Yeri menyatakan perasaannya dan aku fikir mencoba berken-"

Chanyeol menerjangnya dengan ciuman yang menuntut, terus melumat bibirnya semakin dalam. Terasa emosi yang meledak di dalam ciuman itu, Baekhyun tidak protes ia justru balas melumat bibir pria besarnya, mencoba menyeimbangi permainnan Chanyeol.

Ciuman mereka terlepas dimana Chanyeol yang melakukannya lebih dulu, menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Kedua bulan purnama dan bulan sabit itu saling menatap, terus menatap, seperti mereka tengah berkomunikasi dalam sebuah tatapan.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Aku yakin kau tahu itu, bukan?" suaru berat itu berujar dengan tatapan posesif, Baekhyun melihat kedua bulan purnama itu bergetar dan semakin memerah dengan air mata yang menggenang.

"Aku yakin kau juga tahu, jika hal yang paling ku inginkan hanya dirimu, kau Byun Baekhyun. Kau tahu itu kan sayang?" Suara berat itu sekarang terdengar bergetar.

Tangan yang lebih mungil terangkat, menangkup wajah pria besarnya. Lalu tangan itu bergerak terangkat untuk merapikan surai Chanyeol dengan begitu sayang.

"Kita saling mencintai dan itu juga pasti alasan kita saling menginginkan satu sama lain, kita tahu itu dengan pasti, kenapa kau menanyakannya, hmm?" jemari lentik milik Baekhyun kini beralih menghapus air mata Chanyeol yang sudah mengalir di wajah pria tampan itu.

Mendakatkan wajahnya lalu mencium kedua mata Chanyeol secara bergantian, membawa tubuh Chanyeol kedalam pelukannya.

Semua terasa sulit, memang. Tapi, kini yang mereka lakukan hanyalah saling mendukung satu sama lain, memberi kekuatan untuk perasaan mereka yang terlalu sering terombang-ambing.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

 _Apakah Baek jadi selingkuhan? Apa Hubungan Yeol dan Sooyoung?_

Biarkan alur cerita yang menjelaskan.

 _Bingung ini sebenernya genre apa?_

Yaa liat kedepan aja deh, semua ada jalannya heheheh

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Perpustakaan kota adalah hal utama yang di cari oleh para pelajar, terutama jika sudah berada di akhir semester. Hari ini, akhir pekan dimana semua orang tengah terbebas dari masalah sekolah ataupun beberapa pekerja kantoran. Namun, tidak untuk Baekhyun.

Akhir semester adalah tanda perang untuknya, jadi untuk menghadapi perang itu, Baekhyun harus mempunyai banyak senjata untuk menang. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan orang tuanya. Menjadi anak yang baik, pintar dan kebanggaan orang tua, adalah hal sederhana yang selalu Baekhyun ingin lakukan.

Melihat bagaimana orang tuanya tersenyum adalah definisi bahagia yang sangat utama untuk Baekhyun.

Duduk di perpustakaan kota dengan beberapa buku, tangan yang beberapa kali sibuk menuliskan jawaban dari contoh contoh soal, adalah kegiatannya saat ini. Perpustakaan kota tidak terlalu ramai, namun tidak bisa di bilang sepi juga.

Duduk di sana selama hampir 2 jam, membuatnya lapar dan haus. Karena itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya dan pergi ke kantin kecil yang di sediakan perpustakaan.

Dengan satu kotak susu dan roti isi daging menjadi pilihan sederhana Baekhyun untuk mengisi perutnya.

Mata kecil itu menatap meja tempat ia belajar sebelumnya terdapat orang lain disana, langkahnya semakin dekat. Tangannya menarik kursi dan duduk kembali di sana, dimana sebelumnya ia memberikan senyum sopan kepada sosok pria di hadapannya.

Baekhyun kembali mengerjakan soal-soalnya dengan tangan lain yang memegang satu potong roti isi yang ia makan perlahan.

Ponselnya bergetar, tertera nama _ibu_ disana.

Ibu menghubunginya dan menanyakan keberadaannya. Meminta Baekhyun untuk segera pulang dan makan siang. Baekhyun hanya menjawab ia akan pulang sebentar lagi.

Lalu sambungan itu terputus, Baekhyun kembali meletakan ponselnya dan mengucapkan kata maaf dengan suara kecil, yang hanya di balas dengan senyuman kecil oleh pria di hadapannya.

Alasan ia mengatakan maaf, karena pria itu terus menatapnya ketika ia tengah berbicara dengan ibu, dan ia berpikir mungkin saja aktifitasnya tadi menganggung pria di hadapannya.

Setengah jam setelahnya, Baekhyun merapikan buku-bukunya untuk segera pulang. Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul satu siang.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian Baekhyun menuju dapur untuk makan siang, karena sungguh ia sangat lapar saat ini. Ibu ada di dapur tengah membuat kue, suara lembut wanita paruh baya itu berujar memberi tahu Baekhyun jika sup dagingnya sudah di hangatkan.

"Ibu senang kau menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar, tapi jangan lupakan tubuhmu." Ujar ibu yang hanya di balas kekehan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ayah akan pulang besok?" Ibu bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, lalu menyuapkan satu potong kue pada putra tunggalnya.

"Kenapa rasanya asin sekali?" Ibu terkejut, ia segera mencoba sepotong kue dan berjengit ketika rasa asin terkecap oleh lidahnya.

"Bukankah kau yang mengisi persedian dapur?" Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu tak lama kemudian ia menepuk dahinya dan berdiri mendekati pentry. Keduanya tertawa, ibu memukul kecil bokong putranya dengan gemas.

"Oke, oke, maafkan aku ibu hahaha," Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan makannya, hingga kembali terhenti karena mendengar suara dering ponsel. Ia segera berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan memeriksa tas dimana ponselnya berada.

"Noona?" Tanya Baekhyun entah pada siapa ketika melihat nama _noona_ disana. Tangannya ia bawa untuk melihat setiap sudut ponselnya, namun tak ada masalah. Ini memang ponselnya.

Terlalu lama berpikir, panggilan itu pun terputus.

Baekhyun dengan segera membuka ponsel dan tampilan _lockscreen_ ponsel ini berbeda dengan ponselnya.

Tak lama setelahnya, panggilan yang sama muncul, ia segera menggeser tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo,"

' _Akhirnya, apa kau pria yang ada di perpustakaan kota tadi siang_?' Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dan kembali teringat dengan pria yang tadi siang duduk di hadapannya. Ah, ceroboh – gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Ya, apa ponsel kita tertukar?"

' _Ya, apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Sedari tadi aku menghubungi ponselku_.' Terdengar suara kekehan rendah di seberang sana, tanpa sadar itu membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Ah, maaf. Aku juga baru menyadarinya ketika mendapatkan telpon darimu."

' _Boleh tau dimana rumahmu_?' matanya terbelak, "Hah? Untuk apa?"

' _Kkkk, tentu saja untuk menukar kembali ponsel kita_.' Suara kekehan itu kembali terdengar, suara berat pria itu membuat suara kekehannya terdengar seksi – sht! Apa yang aku pikirkan rutuknya sendiri.

"A-ah, kita bisa bertemu kembali di perpustakaan kota, bagaimana?"

' _Baiklah, aku akan disana setengah jam lag_ _i. Dan kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol Hyung._ ' Jelas pria itu yang mana hal itu membuat Baekhyun kembali terkejut.

"A-ah, baiklah Cha-Chanyeol Hyung."

Panggilan itu terputus, dan Baekhyun memukul bibirnya merutuki kebodohan dan juga kegugupannya. Kenapa ia harus memikirkan hal aneh seperti itu. Dan dilanjutkan dengan pikirannya yang sedari tadi mengingat nama pria itu. Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah memutuskan sambungan itu ia menghampiri Yoora – Kakaknya untuk mengembalikan ponsel. Sedari tadi ia terus tersenyum membuat Yoora mengerut aneh melihat tingkahnya, dan yang ia lakukan hanya terus tersenyum tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh sang kakak.

"Apa kau sengaja menukarnya?" Tanya Yoora dengan tatapan menuduh pada sang adik, Chanyeol mendengus lalu duduk di hadapan Yoora dengan tenang.

"Ini yang di namakan dengan akhir benang merah," Yoora berdecih, lalu memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan cukup kerasa dimana hal itu membuat pria itu berteriak sakit dengan kelakuan sang kakak.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar jatuh di pandangan pertama?"

"Senyumnya menarikku terlalu jauh," Oh lihatlah tatapan berbinar pria itu, senyumnya bahkan tertarik begitu lebar mengingatkan akan kekasih _Harley Queen_.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi melankolis seperti ini, ah benar, ini pertama kalinya juga aku melihatmu begitu tertarik pada seseorang," ujar Yoora dengan wajah mengejek. "Bahkan kau tidak tau namanya, tapi sudah bertingkah layaknya kau tau segalanya."

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Berada di tahun akhir JHS," Yoora membulat, mulutnya bahkan sampai menganga dengan tidak elit, menatap sang adik dengan tatapan horror.

"Kau penguntit?!" Bantal sofa melayang dan tepat jatuh di wajah Yoora, namun wanita itu hanya mengabaikannya dan masih menatap horror pada sang adik.

"Dia meninggalkan bukunya juga," Jelas Chanyeol pada Yoora, yang membuat Yoora mengangguk mengerti, "Ah, atau mungkin dia yang sengaja menukar ponsel kami dan meninggalkan bukunya untuk berkenalan denganku?" kembali senyuman lebar dan tatapan berbinar itu terpampang dia wajah aneh sang adik – _Menurut_ Yoora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE**

 **Romance Drama**

 **Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Yoora and Other cast**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

"Kau sungguh bos yang seenaknya," desis Baekhyun ketika ia merasakan ada tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya dengan erat dari balik punggungnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan santai, tidak mengerti sindiran sang kekasih.

"Bukankah aku bilang akan menunggumu selesai bekerja," Chanyeol mengangguk di bahunya, sudah mengerti kemana arah bicaranya.

"Rapatnya tak begitu penting, Jongin bisa menggantikanku," Sekali lagi, suara baritone itu berbicara dengan santai, membuat yang lebih mungil mendengus, lalu mendorong menjauh tubuh tiang itu dengan kasar.

"Hey, kenapa kau marah? Kau tau, disini aku selalu memperiotaskanmu sayang," dan yeah, itu membuat yang lebih mungil mendesir malu walaupun dengan wajah merajuk seperti itu.

"Jadi makan siang apa kali ini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, kembali memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Apa kau akan kembali ke kantor setelah makan siang?"

"Apa kau ingin aku ke kantor setelah makan siang?"

"Hey, ketika orang bertanya, kau harus menjawabnya bukan malah memberikan pertanyaan kembali, dasar tiang menyebalkan," dia gemas, pria tinggi itu gemas, ia menggigit telinga Baekhyun dengan gemas, yang mana hal itu membuat si empunya berteriak sakit dengan menyikut perut si tinggi.

"Kau idiot, itu sakit bodoh," Semakin menggemaskan, bukannya berhenti, melihat bagaimana cara kekasihnya mengumpat membuat ia semakin gemas. Menangkup rahang si mungil lalu meraup bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut.

Melumatnya dan terus melumatnya. Ciuman itu semakin intim dan menuntut dengan segala gairah Chanyeol dan kepasrahan Baekhyun akan lumatan lembut penuh nafsu si tinggi.

Hingga Baekhyun tersadar dengan masakannya, ia mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol lalu mendesis meminta kekasih besarnya untuk mengganti pakaian yang lebih santai jika ia tidak akan kembali lagi ke kantor.

.

.

"Aku bosan sekali, tapi tugas akhirku menumpuk lebih banyak dari pakaianku. Menyebalkan," Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar keluhan si mungil, "Ingin jalan-jalan?"

Dan Baekhyun melemparinya dengan sendok.

"Kau bodoh atau idiot. Aku mengatakan _**tugas akhirku menumpuk**_." Baekhyun menekankan kalimat terakhirnya dengan menatap jengah pada Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau juga mengatakan bosan, apa aku salah lagi?"

"Ya! Kau. Memang. Salah."

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa meringis mendengar desisan kejam si mungil. Ia hanya mencoba untuk memberikan perhatian, tapi tak pernah tepat sasaran. Selalu saja. Selalu salah.

"Jadi..." Chanyeol masih mencoba, "Apa?" bentak si mungil, mendengar suara ragu-ragu si besar.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah makan?" Baekhyun terdiam, terlihat berpikir. Chanyeol menunggu, dengan tatapan penuh harap kepada si mungil yang terlihat menggemaskan ketika membuat ekspresi berpikir seperti itu.

"Kau. Mencuci piring dan rapikan dapurmu. Lalu, bantu aku mengerjakan tugas-tugasku." Dan sudah. Semua harapannya berakhir dengan redupnya binar penuh harap di mata bulatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, kau mengabaikanku 3 hari belakangan, dan ketika aku penuh harap dengan segala rindu yang menumpuk, kau menghempasku dengan cucian piring dan tugasmu, kenapa kau begitu kejam?" Bariton itu terdengar parau, bahkan ia enggan menatap si mungil, hanya menunduk dan mengaduk sisa makanannya dengan asal.

Dan si mungil hanya terdiam, dengan telinga yang mulai memerah di susul dengan wajah dan bibirnya yang tak bisa ia tahan untuk tak tersenyum.

"Yasudah, kalau tidak mau. Aku juga tidak memaksa."

Baekhyun mempermainkan si besar. Ia bangkit, membawa piringnya menuju _wastafel_ lalu mencucinya dalam diam. Walaupun tanpa Chanyeol sadari, si mungil tengah terkekeh tertahan. Menertawakan sisi melankolis kekasihnya.

Setelah selesai mencuci piringnya sendiri. Ia segera berjalan kembali menuju meja makan. Tepatnya menuju pria besarnya.

"Kau sudah selesai? Biar aku yang mencuci piring kotormu." Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, memberikan piringnya pada Baekhyun dengan gerakan malas.

Ketika Baekhyun kembali sibuk dengan urusan merapikan dapur, si besar hanya mengubur kepalanya di dalam lipatan tangan.

Si besar merajuk. Dan Baekhyun yang sesekali melirik ke arah si besar yang masih bertangkup di meja makan hanya bisa terkekeh dalam diam.

"Jika kau tidak bisa membantu, aku lebih baik pulang dan mengerjakan tugasku sendiri."

Chanyeol bangkit, menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan memelas.

Oh Tuhan, kuatkan Baekhyun. Itu sangat lucu, bagaimana si besar membuat wajah merajuk seperti bayi yang tengah kehilangan ibunya.

"Kerjakan di sini saja, aku akan membantumu." Lalu si besar beranjak. Berjalan menuju ruang tengah dengan segala beban kerinduan di bahunya.

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan seluruh gejolak perasaan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Aku melatakan tugasku di kamarmu," ujar Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol hampir saja mendudukkan diri di sofa.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membuatnya seperti ini? Bukan begini, Yeol." Geram Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol salah membuat slide untuk tugas _powerpoint_ -nya. Ia menggeser tubuh si besar dan mengambil alih pekerjaannya.

"Aku sudah mengikuti intruksimu, terus saja salahkan aku," desis Chanyeol pada si mungil yang tengah sibuk merapikan _powerpoint_ -nya.

"Apanya yang mengikuti intruksi, lihat bahkan kau memakai _font_ yang salah," ujar si mungil semakin geram.

"Terserah. Kerjakan sendiri."

"Itulah yang aku lakukan sekarang!"

Dan Baekhyun fokus akan tugasnya, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang membanting pintu kamar cukup keras.

.

.

Setelah hampir setengah jam menyelesaikan tugasnya, Baekhyun segera mematikan laptop lalu merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas ranjang Chanyeol.

Ah, benar, dimana si besar itu?

Baekhyun berjalan keluar, melihat si besar yang tengah duduk santai di sofa dengan tatapan datar kepada layar tv yang menampilkan acara _Gag_ konser dari salah satu _channel_ swasta. Sepertinya si besar sedang kehilangan selera humornya.

Baekhyun mendekat, mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Chanyeol dengan jarak yang begitu intim melihat bagaimana besarnya sofa itu.

Chanyeol mengacuhkannya. Tak ingin menyerah si mungil melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang si besar dari samping. Menyandarkan kepala pada bahu si besar dengan manja.

"Ingin es krim," rengek si mungil, namun itu tak membuat si besar mengalihkan tatapan datarnya pada layar tv.

"Yeol, ingin es krim. Yeol-ie~ Yeol-ah~" tak menyerah, ia terus merajuk dengan suara rengekan yang lucu. Bahkan jemarinya ia bawa untuk menusuk-nusuk nakal pada pipi si besar.

"Baek ingin es krim, Yeol harus membelikan Baek es krim," tak berhenti, masih dengan usahanya untuk mengalihkan si besar, mencari perhatian si besar.

"Yeol tidak mau membelikan Baek es krim?" senyum merekah cerah dengan mata sipitnya yang terbentuk menjadi bulan sabit yang indah, ketika si besar mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Cium aku," ujar si besar, "beri Baek es krim terlebih dulu." Balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendengus. Lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatian kepada layar tv.

"Tak ada ciuman, maka tak ada – Yak!" kalimatnya terpotong, Baekhyun menggit telinga si besar dan menjilatnya seperti ia menjilat es krim.

"Baek ingin es krim. Ingin sekarang. Es krim." Ujar Baekhyun dengan rengekkan semakin menjadi.

Chanyeol menatapnya sengit. Sedangkan yang lebih mungil hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman penuh harap pada si besar.

"Bukannya kau membeli banyak stok es krimmu di kulkas?" Baekhyun terdiam, mengingat apakah ia masih mempunyai stok es krim. Tak menemukan jawaban, si mungil akhirnya beranjak, berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka lemari pendingin milik si besar.

Ada sisa 2 kotak stok es krim miliknya di dalam sana. Senyumnya merekah. Mengeluarkan salah satu kotak es krim dan mengambil sendok. Lalu kembali duduk di samping si besar yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Mana ciuman untukku?" Baekhyun yang baru saja menyuapkan es krim kedalam mulutnya, segera mendekat pada si besar. Namun gerakkannya kalah cepat dengan si mesum Park. Chanyeol menerjangnya lebih dulu, melumat bibirnya yang masih penuh oleh es krim. Memainkan lidahnya dan merampas es kirim di mulutnya dengan cara yang sangat menjengkelkan.

Si mungil menjauh dan mendengus lucu. Melemparkan tatapan sengit pada si besar yang tengah mengecap rasa es krim yang ia rampas dari mulutnya. Menyebalkan.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai?" Si besar kini mendekatkan diri pada si mungil, membuka mulutnya besar-besar, meminta Baekhyun menyuapkan es krim untuknya.

"Sudah, tanpa bantuan seseorang." Rengut Baekhyun dengan tangan yang sibuk menyuapkan satu sendok es kirim pada mulut si besar.

"Jangan mulai lagi," suara peringatan di berikan Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun terkekeh untuk itu.

"Berbaringlah," pinta Baekhyun dengan tangan yang menepuk pahanya. Meminta Chanyeol berbaring di sana.

"Dia akan pulang bukan?" tanya Baekhyun, si besar terdiam tidak mengerti maksud si mungil. Tapi tak lama setelahnya ia mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kau dan Yeri?" kini Chanyeol yang ganti menyerukan pertanyaan. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Kau tidak memberitahunya tentang kita?" gelengan Baekhyun berikan untuk pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Apa harus aku yang memberi tahunya? Mengatakan jika aku telah memasukan penisku pada kekasihnya?" Pukulan keras Chanyeol dapatkan tepat di bibirnya. Terasa sangat panas. Sakit sekali. Pukulan si mungil bukan main-main.

"Idiot!"

"Sakit Baek," rengek si besar, tangannya sesekali mengusap bibirnya yang terasa panas dan perih karena pukulan si mungil.

Baekhyun meletakan es krim di atas bibir Chanyeol dengan asal bahkan sampai ke dagu dan hidungnya, membuat si besar menyerngit kesal dengan kelakuan aneh si mungil.

Sebelum ia berteriak jengkel, Baekhyun terlebih dulu mendekat. Menjilati es krim itu dengan perlahan. Si besar terdiam, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat intim dengan segala tindak keintimannya.

Mata bulatnya semakin membesar, antara terkejut, senang, dan menikmati bagaimana lidah si mungil menjelajahi wajahnya dengan begitu lembut.

Tindakan manis kekasih mungilnya.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

 **Yehet.**

Semoga kalian bisa ngikutin alur yang aku tulis ya (:

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Kim Yeri – Choi Sooyoung and Other cast**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Kau tidak bisa menjemputku_?'

"Maafkan aku, aku sedang dalam rapat. Sopirku akan ke bandara menjemputmu."

' _Tak apa, aku akan naik taksi saja_.'

"Hati-hati," helaan nafasnya berhembus kasar. Kedua tangannya ia bawa untuk menutupi wajah lalu sedikit mengusak surainya kasar.

Akhirnya wanita itu kembali. Setelah satu bulan dengan proyek _Fashion_ _week_ nya di paris, akhirnya ia pulang. Entah harus senang atau berduka akan hal itu. Tapi sepertinya ia lebih banyak berduka untuk kepulangan wanita yang berstatus sebagai istri sahnya itu.

Pertama, tak akan ada Baekhyun yang datang ke apartemennya untuk sarapan bersama. Kedua, tak akan ada Baekhyun yang menginap dan tidur di dalam dekapannya. Ketiga, tak akan ada Baekhyun, tak akan ada. Karena kekasih prianya itu akan menghindarinya.

Benar-benar menghindarinya.

Selalu seperti itu, sejak perjodohan itu bermula. Entah ia harus mengutuk atau mengumpat. Karena saat ini ia ingin melakukan keduanya.

"Tuan Park, rapat di batalkan, Nyonya besar menelepon meminta anda untuk datang ke rumah beliau."

"Kenapa batal?"

"Tuan Kang mendadak tidak bisa hadir karena istrinya sakit dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit," lagi ia menghela nafas berat.

Lalu asistennya itu keluar, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang beberapa kali bergumam frustasi. Baru saja ia mempunyai alasan untuk tidak bertemu wanita itu dan sekarang apa? Ia malah diminta untuk datang ke rumah orang tuanya. Ini gila. Ya. Gila.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah seharusnya menghentikan kontrak pekerjaanmu itu, sayang," ujar Ibu pada Sooyoung yang kini tengah duduk di ruang tengah rumah besar keluarga Park. Chanyeol disana, duduk tepat di samping Sooyoung.

"Tidak bisa, bu. Aku terlanjur menandatangani kontrak kerjaku untuk dua tahun ke depan," ujar Sooyoung dengan wajah menyesal.

"Chanyeol hanya tinggal membayar penaltinya jika begitu," kekehan terdengar dari model cantik itu. Lalu tangannya ia bawa untuk merangkul satu tangan Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepala pada bahu suaminya.

"Penaltinya bisa menghabiskan 70% sahammu, bagaimana?" Sooyoung berujar jenaka. Menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kau berusaha membuatku bangkrut?" lalu tawa wanita itu pecah, membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar juga ikut terkekeh dalam diam.

"Lalu jika begitu kalian pasti akan menunda program kalian?"

"Iya, bu. Aku masih dalam kontrak dan ku rasa memang sudah sewajarnya aku menunda kehamilan."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari wanita paruh baya itu, "ibu hanya tidak sabar untuk menimang cucu dari kalian."

Chanyeol tersenyum pada sang ibu, lalu Sooyoung yang segera beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Ibu yang duduk di sofa single. Memeluk mertuanya, dan mengatakan kalimat penenang dan pengertian untuk sang ibu mertua.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah di katakan bukan, jika kekasih prianya itu akan menghindarinya jika wanita itu berada di sekitarnya.

Tak akan ada Baekhyun.

Ya. Dan hal itu sudah terjadi hari ini.

Baekhyun memblokir nomornya. Tentu. Ia selalu melakukan itu.

Percuma seberapa kali ia menghubungi kekasihnya itu tak akan ada suara yang ia rindukan. Menyedihkan. Ya. Itulah dirinya saat ini.

Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka.

Sooyoung berdiri di sana, dengan nampan di kedua tangannya berisi teh dan kue. Meletakannya di atas meja Chanyeol lalu memberikan senyum cantiknya. Yang Chanyeol lakukan hanya bergumam terima kasih, lalu kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Atau lebih tepatnya menyibukkan diri.

Sooyoung duduk tepat di pinggiran meja kerja Chanyeol, menatap menerawang ke arah jendela besar di hadapannya yang menampilkan langit malam tanpa bintang itu.

"Aku bertemu seseorang di Paris," wanita itu memulai obrolan, sedang pria itu hanya bergumam untuk menanggapi.

"Dan seseorang itu ternyata adalah seniorku ketika di universitas," lanjutnya kini lebih semangat. Senyum terlukis di wajah cantik wanita itu. Ada binar lain di pancaran matanya. Chanyeol yang menyadari nada suara Sooyoung, hanya melirik sebentar pada istrinya itu lalu kembali menyibukkan diri.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol. Dan langsung dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sooyoung, walaupun percuma karena Chanyeol tak melihatnya. Ia masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ya. Dulu aku menyukainya," terang Sooyoung. Kini, wanita itu menatap Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu sendiri, jika aku menyukaimu sekarang," ujar Sooyoung yang terdengar kesal. Mendecak. Lalu ia berjalan sedikit memutar untuk berdiri tepat di samping Chanyeol. Tangan lentiknya ia arahkan pada surai suaminya lalu turun hingga ke bahu. Mengelusnya pelan. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih tak bergeming. Terlihat tidak peduli.

"Tapi kau juga tahu, jika aku menyukai orang lain," Sooyoung berdecih, "Kau mengatakannya dengan jelas ketika malam pertama kita." Kini tangannya ia bawa bersedakap dada. Menatap jengkel pada suaminya.

"Maaf."

"Entah kenapa, aku benci setiap kali kau berkata maaf padaku." Chanyeol diam. Keadaan ruangan itu menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat. Mereka hanya saling terdiam, Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sedangkan Sooyoung yang entah memikirkan apa.

Hingga tak berapa lama, Sooyoung kembali memulai obrolan.

"Aku tidak akan ada proyek keluar negeri selama dua bulan ini. Hanya jadwal pemotretan majalah biasa," Chanyeol membeku. Sooyoung menyeringai melihatnya. Dan tak lama ia terkekeh kecil melihat Chanyeol yang membeku seperti itu.

Dua bulan katanya. Sial. Rutuk batin Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu sendiri jika dia akan mengabaikanku ketika kau berada di sekitarku," ujar Chanyeol, menatap Sooyoung dengan tatapan memelas. Mereka kini saling menatap. Posisi Chanyeol yang duduk sedangkan Sooyoung berdiri, membuat pria itu sedikit mendongak dengan mata bundar yang meredup memelas.

Sooyoung berdecih. Lalu segera mengalihkan tatapannya kemanapun asalkan bukan mata bulat suaminya itu. Karena sedikit banyak, sikap suaminya itu mempengaruhi degup jantungnya.

"Itu urusanmu."

Lalu terdengar bantingan pintu. Sooyoung berdiri di depan pintu setelah menutupnya cukup keras. Memegang dadanya yang sedari dari berdegup dengan tidak tahu dirinya.

"Sial." Desisnya lalu berlalu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Akhir pekan, di libur musim panas seperti ini adalah surga untuknya. Tugas sudah ia kerjakan semua, hanya tertinggal tugas kelompok dan itu masih bisa dikerjakan akhir pekan nanti sebelum kegiatan kampus kembali dimulai.

Tapi, sepertinya libur musim panas tahun ini hanya manis di awal saja. Karena saat ini, ia tak mungkin datang ataupun menghubungi kekasihnya. Libur musim panas tinggal menghitung hari. Terasa menyenangkan tapi juga membosankan.

Pintu kamarnya di ketuk dari luar, namun tak lama terdengar pintu terbuka dan suara ibu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya ibu. Ia mengangguk lalu segera beranjak menghampiri ibu yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Menatap ibu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Bahkan kau sudah mandi? Apa kau ada janji kencan?" Ia mendengus, ibu menatapnya mengejek.

"Yeri ada di bawah," ujar ibu.

Baekhyun? Tentu ia terkejut.

"Ia bilang, kalian mempunyai janji kencan."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu berjalan menuju dapur meninggalkan sang ibu yang tertawa gemas melihat tingkah putranya.

"Oppa," panggil Yeri ketika melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, gadis cantik itu segera menerjang Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya.

"Oppa tidak tahu tentang janji kencan hari ini," ujar Baekhyun yang di balas dengan kekehan jenaka oleh Yeri.

"Aku membantu ibu membuat sarapan, ayo," ajak Yeri, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Lalu ia segera menarik Baekhyun menuju meja makan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau cari, Yeri-ah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan jengah. Bagaimana tidak. Setelah sarapan, Yeri segera mengajaknya menuju Coex dan lihat, mereka sudah hampir 3 jam di sini. Memutari setiap sudut pusat belanja besar ini.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, waktu yang di gunakan untuk makan siang, tapi gadis itu masih sibuk entah itu mencari apa.

"Ada sesuatu. Tapi aku lupa dimana tepat letaknya," jelas Yeri yang juga mulai merasa lelah.

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya pada meja informasi?" Tanya Baekhyun yang di balas dengan cengiran lebar gadis itu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cari tempat makan."

Lalu akhirnya mereka berjalan mencari tempat makan untuk makan siang dengan Yeri yang bergelayut manja pada lengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar tidak ingin membantuku membawa ini?" tanya Sooyoung kesal dengan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi barang belanjaannya.

Jadi tadi pagi, Sooyoung mencegat Chanyeol untuk pergi bekerja karena ia ingin suaminya menemaninya berbelanja. Apa kalian fikir Chanyeol menyetujuinya begitu saja? Tentu saja tidak. Mereka harus berdebat panjang lebih dulu untuk menentukan siapa yang menang dan kalah.

Tentu saja, Sooyoung yang berhasil memenangkannya. Melihat bagaimana saat ini mereka berada di pusat perbelanjaan dengan Chanyeol bersamanya.

"Itu milikmu," acuh Chanyeol.

"Oh sial, Chan!" umpat wanita itu, lalu berjalan di belakang Chanyeol dengan kaki yang ia sentakan kesal.

"Akh!"

Barang-barangnya jatuh. Wajahnya membentur pundak seseorang dengan keras. Sakit sekali.

Itu pundak suaminya. Bodoh. Kenapa ia berhenti tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Ada apa deng-"

"Kau ingin makan sushi?" Tanya Chanyeol memotong perkataan Sooyoung. Wanita itu sibuk memunguti barang bawaannya.

Seingat Sooyoung, sedari tadi suaminya itu sudah mengeluh ingin pulang dan pulang. Bahkan saat tadi mereka melewati restoran italia dan Sooyoung menawarkan untuk makan dulu sebelum pulang, Chanyeol hanya mendengus lalu mengatakan jika ia tidak nafsu makan. Menyebalkan bukan?!

"Tadi kau bilang tidak nafsu makan," sindir Sooyoung sebal.

"Aku lapar. Kita makan sushi saja."

Sooyoung menganga, menghela nafas kasar lalu melangkah mengikuti suaminya.

.

.

"Temanku bilang di sini ada tempat untuk membuat _barcelet_ yang sangat indah, tapi ia juga lupa nama tokonya," jelas Yeri, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"Nanti coba kita tanyakan dulu ke meja informasi," Ujar Baekhyun lalu menyuapkan satu potong sushi ke dalam mulutnya. Yeri mengangguk, lalu tersenyum senang. Ikut menyuapkan satu potong sushi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Oppa pasti akan menyukainya, karena- Eoh? Chanyeol Oppa?" perkataan Yeri terpotong karena tatapannya bertemu pada pria tinggi yang ia tahu adalah _Hyung_ dari kekasihnya.

Baekhyun terkejut. Ia segera menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Yeri. Dan yeah, Chanyeol duduk di sana, menatapnya lalu tersenyum. Entah itu tersenyum atau menyeringai?

Yeri bangkit dari kursinya berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menatap terkejut dengan kehadiran pria itu. Yeri meminta Chanyeol untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Tentu saja itu di setujui dengan cepat oleh Chanyeol. Ia segera berjalan mendekat, menarik kursi dan duduk tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merutuk. Bodohnya Yeri.

"Chanyeol oppa sendirian?" Tanya Yeri. Namun sebelum Chanyeol menjawab, suara seorang wanita terdengar.

"Yak! Kenapa kau berjalan sangat cepat sih, -Eoh?!" Sooyoung yang terkejut.

Lalu ia tersenyum kecil ketika tatapannya beradu pandang tepat pada Baekhyun.

Sialan. Dasar Park sialan. Batinnya kesal.

.

.

.

Tak ada perbincangan berarti. Hanya ada pertanyaan random yang di lontarkan Yeri pada pasangan suami-istri itu. Pertama, ia adalah peminat majalah fashion dan itu alasannya saat tadi melihat Sooyoung berjalan kearahnya ia memekik dengan heboh. Kedua, dia sudah mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai pendukung hubungan YCouple – ah Yeri membuatnya secara mendadakan dengan cengiran kebanggaan luar biasa ketika menyebut nama itu. Y untuk Yeol dan Young.

Yeri baru mengetahui jika model cantik yang ia sukai itu sudah menikah dengan Hyung kekasihnya sendiri. Itu mendembarkan, mengejutkan dan membahagiakan.

"Aku selalu mengikuti majalah mode dimana Eonnie menjadi modelnya," ujar Yeri, dan itu adalah yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tapi sungguh aku tak tahu jika eonnie ternyata sudah menikah dengan Chanyeol Oppa," Sooyoung hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan Yeri sedari tadi. Matanya terus melirik bagaimana Baekhyun hanya tertunduk memakan makanannya dan Chanyeol yang tak berhenti memperhatikan bagaimana pria itu makan.

Dan bolehkan ia saat ini menangkup wajah itu dan memintanya untuk menatapnya seperti ia menatap pria itu? Sooyoung merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun yang baru saja menyeruput minum setelah menyelesaikan makannya itu terkejut karena tetiba Yeri menggenggam tangannya dan berbisik.

"Mereka sangat terlihat serasikan, oppa?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil menanggapi penuturan Yeri. Lalu ia balas menggenggam tangan Yeri dan balas berbisik.

"Jadi, masih ingin mencari tokonya?" Yeri mengangguk. Mereka saling melemparkan senyum dengan jarak yang begitu intim. Hingga suara kekehan wanita yang membuat mereka terkejut dan duduk seperti semula.

"Ah, kami harus segera pergi." Ujar Yeri dengan kaku. Wajahnya memanas dan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun. Ia malu. Pertama kalinya ia melakukan _skinship_ dengan Baekhyun di hadapan orang yang baru ia kenal.

"Kami juga akan segera pulang, karena suamiku mempunyai pekerjaan yang ia tinggalkan untuk mengantarku berbelanja tadi."

Baekhyun dan Yeri beranjak, yang sebelumnya melemparkan senyum pada pasangan suami-istri itu. Sooyoung balas dengan senyuman gemas melihat pasangan itu, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya melemparkan senyum kaku dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi pada Baekhyun yang di abaikan oleh si pria mungil.

"Dia punya kekasih?" tanya Sooyoung setelah ia kembali duduk. Chanyeol hanya diam disana. Menyuapkan sushinya dengan malas.

"Dan sepertinya kekasihnya tidak tahu jika ia baru saja makan bersama dengan kekasih lain dari kekasihnya." Chanyeol meletakan sumpit dengan kasar, menimbulkan suara yang begitu keras hingga Sooyoung terkejut.

Namun itu hanya sebentar, karena Sooyoung kembali menatap Chanyeol datar yang di balas menantang oleh Chanyeol.

"Wae? Kenapa kau terlihat marah?" Tanya Sooyoung tenang, "ingin mengusirku? Atau menceraikanku?" tanya Sooyoung kembali. Kini Chanyeol melunak, ia hanya terdiam dan mengalihkan tatapannya, enggan menatap Sooyoung.

Sooyoung berdecak kesal. Lalu dengan cepat ia bangkit, membawa semua barang belanjaannya dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam mematung disana.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

 **Part 5**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ada saatnya ketika rindu mengalahkan kewarasan diri sendiri. Itulah yang terjadi pada Chanyeol. Pria itu datang tepat pukul dua belas malam. Berdiri disana dengan senyuman menawan sekaligus menyebalkan. Tepat di depan pintu rumahnya. Seharusnya tadi ia membiarkan Junho menginap, bukan berakhir dengan situasi semacam ini.

Tapi bolehkan ia jujur jika keadaan ini sedikit banyak menguntungkannya?

"Aku rindu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara berat yang terdengar frustasi. Sedangkan yang lebih kecil hanya berdecak dan berjalan masuk tanpa menutup pintu, membiarkan tamu tak diundang itu masuk tanpa kalimat penyambutan.

Langkahnya terhenti, tubuhnya tertarik dengan cengkeraman tangan yang cukup kuat. Cukup membuatnya berdesis sakit.

"Aku rindu." Pria itu kembali mengulangnya.

"Kau sedang melihatku saat ini dan juga mencengkeram tanganku dengan sangat kuat," si mungil berujar sarkas dengan desisan dikalimat terakhirnya. Membuat Chanyeol tersadar dan sedikit merenggangkan cengkeramannya tanpa ada niat untuk melepaskan.

"Aku sendiri, masuklah." Adakah yang lebih membahagiakan. Tuhan, ia bahkan tidak berharap banyak dengan segala kenekatan beralas rindu untuk datang ke rumah kekasihnya. Ia hanya ingin bertemu, memeluk, mencium lalu pulang. Bukannya berjalan dengan senyuman lebar menuju kamar kekasihnya.

Setelah pintu kamar itu tertutup, Chanyeol segera membawa kekasihnya ke dalam dekapan erat. Menciumi tengkuk kekasihnya dan berakhir dengan saling melumat.

"Aku rindu."

"Tiga."

"Hmm?"

"Belum ada 5 menit kau disini dan sudah tiga kali kau mengatakan hal yang sama." Cengiran lebar itu membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Bagaimana ketika melihat pancaran kebahagiaan pria kesayanganmu dengan dirimu sendiri yang menjadi alasannya. Membahagiakan sekali.

"Diabaikan olehmu aku tak pernah tahan, kau sendiri tahu itu, tapi selalu melakukannya," itu sebuah rajukan yang sangat menggemaskan dari si besar.

"Aku menghargai pernikahanmu, kau juga sendiri tahu itu, tapi selalu merajuk," itu terdengar seperti ibu yang mengomeli putranya karena bermain tanah. Dimana hal itu membuat si bayi besar mendengus lalu kembali memeluk.

"Tak ada yang perlu di hargai untuk itu, tak masalah kau datang ke rumahku hanya untuk membuat sarapan walaupun dia ada disana, kau juga tahu sendiri jika dia mengetahui tentang kita," Baekhyun menjawil perut si besar yang mana hal itu memberikan teriakan berat dari kekasihnya.

"Aku selalu melupakan sarapan, makan siang dan makan malamku, karena terlalu banyak memakan rindu dan memikirkanmu," Baekhyun menangkup wajah kesayangannya, membelainya dengan sayang lalu mengecup hidung si besar cepat.

"Jangan lakukan itu, kau bisa sakit," tegur Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Karena itu jangan buat aku sakit," Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir kekasihnya, "jangan buat aku terlalu rindu," melumatnya lagi, mendorong tubuh mungil kekasihnya ke atas ranjang hingga berakhir dengan rindu-rindu yang melingkupi tubuhnya selama 5 hari belakangan terbang dengan berbentuk kupu-kupu indah yang kini memenuhi kamar Baekhyun.

Berlebihan. Tapi itulah yang terjadi.

.

.

Matahari masih tertidur, tentu saja, ini masih pukul empat pagi. Setelah menerbangkan kupu-kupu kerinduan, ia tidak bisa tertidur sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kekasih mungilnya sudah tertidur sejak tadi. Terpejam dengan dengkuran halus dan rengkuhan si mungil pada tubuhnya. Pipi Baekhyun yang sedikit gembil bersandar tepat di dadanya, dan surai yang sedikit berpeluh itu menyentuh dagunya. Membuat harum tubuh Baekhyun semakin memanjakan penciumannya.

Tangannya tak tinggal diam, ia memainkan surai Baekhyun sedari tadi. Seolah-olah ia tengah menghitung surai kekasihnya.

"Wae?"

Terkejut? Tentu. Pertanyaan dengan suara parau bangun tidur itu mengejutkannya.

"Kenapa tidak tidur?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap Chanyeol yang tengah balas menatapnya.

"Kenapa terbangun?" Hal yang paling Baekhyun tidak sukai adalah, ketika Chanyeol selalu melemparkan pertanyaan kembali ketika ia bertanya. Menyebalkan. Dan karena terlalu sering mendebatkan hal itu, hingga Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas lalu menjawab pertanyaan kekasih besarnya.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku," Chanyeol hanya terkekeh, lalu menyentuh bulu mata Baekhyun dan memainkannya seolah itu adalah hal paling menyenangkan.

"Masih pukul empat, tidurlah kembali," ujar Chanyeol lalu mengecup kedua mata kekasihnya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata merasakan ciuman Chanyeol pada matanya. Lalu kembali merengkuh tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"Kau selalu mengabaikan pertanyaanku," Baekhyun bergumam. Sedikit jengah dengan cara Chanyeol untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Kenapa orangtuamu tidak ada dirumah?" Lihat. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang belum ia jawab, si besar hanya kembali memberikan pertanyaan lain.

"Bibiku sakit, sedangkan paman sedang ada di luar kota, jadi ibu yang membantu menjaga bibi. Sedangkan ayah ada pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya lembur." Jelas Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol hanya bergumam lalu kembali bermain dengan surai kekasihnya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bergumam tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak tidur karena ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu," terang Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya rindu," jelas Chanyeol yang mana hal itu membuat Baekhyun kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap kekasihnya jengah.

"Bukan itu," tolak Baekhyun, merasa jawaban Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan. Ia menangkup wajah kekasihnya dan kembali meringis karena merasakan tulang wajah kekasihnya. Setidaknya, sebelumnya ia masih bisa merasakan lemak ada di rahang dan wajah Chanyeol, namun lihatlah, ia terlihat kurus. Itu menyakiti sesuatu dalam dirinya.

"Aku serius dengan mengatakan untuk jangan sakit, istirahatlah jika lelah, dan makanlah jika waktunya makan," ujar Baekhyun masih dengan menangkup wajah Chanyeol, mengelusnya dengan sayang. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terpejam, menikmati bagaimana jemari Baekhyun bermain di wajahnya.

"Jangan melukai tubuhmu sendiri, Yeol," lalu si mungil mendekatkan bibir mereka dan terhanyut akan lumatan lembut si besar. Ada saat dimana, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengerti ataupun memahami tingkah Chanyeol yang terlalu bergantung akan dirinya. Dan terkadang ada saat dimana Baekhyun kesal dengan bagaimana cara Chanyeol yang melukai tubuhnya sendiri dengan dirinya yang menjadi alasan.

Jika menjadi alasan ketika pria itu bahagia maka hal itu akan kembali membuatnya bahagia, begitu pula sebaliknya ketika ia menjadi alasan ketika pria itu terluka maka itu juga akan melukai perasaannya.

"Kita," ujar Chanyeol ketika pagutan mereka terlepas, Baekhyun menatapnya sedangkan Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun membersihkan sisa saliva yang berada pada bibir kekasihnya.

"Aku memikirkan tentang kita," lanjut Chanyeol lagi. Tatapan mereka sangat intens, lekat dan menuntut.

"Kau tahu jika pilihan menikah dengannya bukan pilihan yang aku inginkan. Aku merasa baik saat di awal, dan aku mengatakan pada diriku jika itu akan baik-baik saja. Hingga saat kau mulai memutus kontak kita dan menghindariku dengan cara yang begitu kejam, aku juga masih meyakinkan diriku jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ternyata semua tidak semudah itu, karena aku sadar jika sedari awal aku memang sudah tidak baik-baik saja," Chanyeol berujar dengan begitu parau, mata bulatnya meredup dipenuhi dengan tatapan terluka yang begitu mendalam. Seolah ia memberitahu melalui tatapan itu jika ia kesulitan, ia tercekik dan memohon bantuan. Dan saat itu Baekhyun sadar betul jika ia memang belum terlalu memahami kekasih besarnya.

Baekhyun hanya memikirkan dirinya. Karena terlalu fokus untuk memperlihatkan ia juga baik-baik saja, ia harus menutup mata dengan bagaimana ada orang lain yang sama berusaha seperti dirinya. Yang seharusnya mereka saling menuntun dan membantu satu sama lain, tapi yang di lakukan Baekhyun hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia sadar jika ia yang memulainya. Chanyeol menolak dengan keras saat itu, bahkan mereka sampai berdebat tentang perjodohan yang dilakukan orang tua Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol mengatakan jika ia akan membawa Baekhyun kehadapan orang tuanya, Baekhyun hanya berteriak, mengumpat dan mengutuk sikap Chanyeol kala itu. Karena jika yang Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol hanya bertindak egois dengan sikap yang beralas cinta itu maka Baekhyun akan tanpa segan berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Kejam. Ya, ia mengakuinya.

Tapi, sedari awal. Ia memang sudah mengetahui akhir kisah cintanya. Hubungan mereka berawal dengan cara yang salah. Hubungan yang tidak seharusnya terjadi. Hubungan yang hanya akan mengecewakan orang tuanya. Mungkin ia bahagia dengan hubungan itu, tapi, Baekhyun banyak memikirkan perasaan orang tuanya. Terlalu banyak berpikir bagaimana orang tuanya ketika mereka mengetahui jika dirinya tidak seperti yang di harapkan.

Banyak hal sulit yang ia jalani sebelumnya, yang mana hal itu membuatnya takut dan resah di setiap langkah yang akan ia ambil.

Menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol dengan cara diam-diam adalah pilihan terburuk Baekhyun selama ini. Ia harus berbohong kepada orang tuanya, dan mengungkapkan banyak hal omong kosong kepada mereka.

Tapi, lihat. Selama itu, yang Baekhyun pikirkan hanya dirinya. Tanpa mau menoleh dan melihat bagaimana pria yang mempunyai alasan cinta untuk bersama dengannya. Melupakan perasaan pria itu karena ia terlalu memikirkan perasaannya sendiri dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Jangan," Chanyeol memeluknya, membenamkan wajah Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya. "Maafkan aku, jangan menangis, jangan," tangannya semakin erat memeluk si mungil. Tubuh bergetar Baekhyun membuatnya khawatir dan takut.

"Kumohon," lagi, Chanyeol kembali mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang masih terisak dengan tubuh bergetar di dalam dekapannya.

Dan ketika Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, menghapus air mata dengan kasar, lalu bangkit meninggalkan ranjang berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Semua berakhir tragis.

"Pulanglah," itu kalimat terakhirnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Meninggalkan seseorang di sana yang tengah menatap kosong pintu tertutup itu.

Alasan mengapa ia sangat takut ketika Baekhyun menangis.

.

.

.

"Ayah menjodohkanku," Chanyeol memulai. Berbisik dengan kepala tertunduk. Sedang pria mungil di sebelahnya menatap kosong ke depan dengan satu tarikan tipis di bibir.

"Lalu?" Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya. Menatap pria di sampingnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Itulah yang memang seharusnya terjadi," Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol, tersenyum dengan sangat kaku dan menyebalkan.

Chanyeol mendengus kasar, mata bulatnya menatap terkejut dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Baek-"

"Kau menikah. Dan aku menikah. Bukan kau dan aku menikah. Itu berbeda." Bagaimana caranya berujar, adalah apa yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit merasa marah.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin menolak perjodohan itu, membawaku ke hadapan orang tuamu dan mengatakan jika kau hanya ingin menikah denganku?" pertanyaan itu terlalu datar di ucapkan dan bagaimana tatapan mata sipit itu hanya menatap kosong tepat ke arahnya.

"Baek-"

"Kau salah jika berharap aku akan melakukan itu. Bersamamu saat ini saja tak pernah terbayangkan olehku, lalu mengharapkan pernikahan?" memberikan desisan dan kekehan kaku di akhir kalimat, yang mana hal itu membuatnya telalu banyak merasa terpukul. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan.

"Tidakkah…tidakkah kita saling mencintai?"

"Untuk apa aku bersamamu saat ini jika aku tidak mencintaimu? Untuk apa aku memberikan omong kosong pada orang tuaku jika aku tidak mencintaimu? Untuk apa aku memilih jalan terjal ini jika aku tidak mencintaimu? Untuk apa?!" bentakan itu keluar, emosi yang sedari tadi ia tahan meledak.

"Tak ada yang salah tentang pernikahan," Chanyeol mencoba meraih tangan Baekhyun, mencoba memberitahunya jika saat ini yang ia inginkan bukanlah sebuah pertengkaran.

"Tak ada yang menyalahkan pernikahan. Aku hanya menyalahkan takdir kita." Baekhyun menjauhkan tangannya, menghindari tangan Chanyeol.

"Menikahlah," Chanyeol membelak. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, membiarkan Chanyeol mendongak menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun mencoba melangkah pergi, pergelangannya di cengkeram dengan sangat kuat.

"Lalu apa? Kau akan meninggalkanku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan geram.

"Apa kau benar mencintaiku? Apa begitu mudah bagimu untuk meninggalkanku?" tuntut Chanyeol kembali.

"Tidak salah bukan jika aku memang hanya ingin menikah denganmu? Tidak salah jika aku membawamu kehadapan orang tuaku, bukan? kita tak pernah mencobanya, semua hanya tentang ketakutanmu sendiri, tidakkah kau sadar itu?" kini suaranya semakin terdengar parau, terlalu lelah dengan sikap kekasihnya.

"Apa kau fikir semua itu terdengar benar? Tapi maaf, bagiku tidak." Baekhyun mendekat membiarkan tangannya yang masih di cengkram erat oleh Chanyeol. Ia mengusak surai pria itu, mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Menikah atau berpisah, itu pilihanmu. Aku menjaminnya, tak akan meninggalkanmu jika kau menikah, jadi menikahlah," berbisik tepat di telinga pria itu. Hingga ia merasakan cengkeraman Chanyeol sedikit mengendur. Dengan cepat ia segera berjalan pergi.

Meninggalkan pria yang menatap kosong ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Dilanjut nanti

Masih 6 mei di indo mah, jadi sukseslah update di harinya Baekhyun.

Terima kasih yang sudah berniat membaca ff ini^^

.

.

.


End file.
